group_1_contraceptive_scavenger_hunt_hlth_3373fandomcom-20200214-history
Group 1 Contraceptive Scavenger Hunt HLTH 3373 Wiki
LeAnna Salinas, Janet Wallace, Genoveva Carriles, Saul Diaz Contraceptives have been used by humans all throughout history to satisfy their sexual needs without conceiving offspring. The main issue here being, what kinds of contraceptives are out there and who can have access to them? Our group have concluded a study to find out what kind of contraceptives we have in our region and how we can access them. One particular store that was studied was a local Dollar General. Now, the purpose of going to this specific store was because of it's location right smack in the middle of some neighborhoods. People in this neighborhood go to this Dollar General in order to buy groceries and basic household needs. We were interested in seeing what kinds of contraceptives did Dollar General carried in it's stores. Birth Control is something that a lot of people may not be very educated in so it is important to know what they have access to in a nearby store. The only kind of contraceptives Dollar General had were regular Male condoms. There were no pills or even any female condoms. Male condoms were the only kind of contraceptives available. Their location were behind the counter where the cash register was located. So in order to get them, you have to ask for them. One of the reasons I think this is not a good idea, is because people who want to engage in sexual activities may feel embarrassed to ask for them and will engage in activities without some sort of protection leading to pregnancy or sexually transmitted diseases. I also believe there should be some sort of age restriction to buy those condoms. This is so that teenagers do not engage in early sex. I believe that Dollar Generals should have access to more types of contraceptives since they are located closer to neighborhoods than other and larger grocery store chains. The closer the better; people prefer to go short distances for their needs. A Walgreens located centrally in North McAllen is always busy with people rushing in to purchase makeup, alcohol, groceries, or last minute gifts. Walking down the isles I wanted to see how, where and what kind of contraceptives this Walgreens had. There was a large variety of condoms, lubricants, to small vibrators. These contraceptives weren't behind any type of bars, or a glass cage needing a key for them. There were out in the open, for any one to pick up and purchase. This Walgreens also had a large variety. Different sizes, lubricants, rings, and female condoms. Near the contraceptives there were also pregnancy tests. Having such contraceptives out in the open, not being locked away is very beneficial for the costumer. Most individuals would hesitate or never ask for access to get such contraceptive for they may believe its embarrassing. Having a variety allows anyone, no matter the gender or interest to have quick, and short distance access to explore their type of pleasure. Walgreens having easy access to contraceptives allows for there to be safe sex to be practiced and supported. The convenient location for the most necessary discounted pharmacy goods is CVS, and it is open 24 hours. This CVS is located right off of the expressway in Mission and can be easily spotted. Contraception that is found over the counter includes a single dosage of Plan B. Aftera, on the other hand, is a generic version of the drug found at a reasonable price compared to the brand name drug, along with a few contraceptives that can be inserted into the vagina which contain spermicide. These contraceptive inserts can be identified as one being “VCF” which stands for Vaginal Contraceptive Film and comes in a pack of 9 single sealed films. Another form of the insert is the Today Sponge and is a 3-count contraceptive that contains the active ingredient nonoxynol-9; this is the most active ingredient in spermicides. In order to understand more about other types of contraceptives, speaking with a physician or pharmacist is needed due to these contraceptives also coming in prescription forms. These types of drugs are called combined oral contraceptives and vary in several strengths. In order to be prescribed this type of medication, one should visit a doctor and even further explore other available options online. If you grew up in Texas, you more than likely grew up grocery shopping at your neighborhood H-E-B. We decided to go to the H-E-B closest to the University and found there were many contraceptive options. I spoke with the pharmacist and he informed me about the different birth control pill alternatives that needed a prescription to acquire. There was an over the counter emergency contraceptive that needed no prescription called ‘My Choice’ that was priced at $20. I found this really to be very useful information because the other brand of emergency contraceptives, Plan-B One Step, is regularly placed at $49.99. It was behind a glass door that needs a lock to open, so you’ll need to ask the pharmacist for assistance. Besides that, there was one type of vaginal contraceptive called ‘VCF-Vaginal Contraceptive Film’. They had a gel version of it too. It was priced at $9.96 and is supposed to be effective for up to 3 hours. There were many male condoms with various prices, sizes, and effects. The average price for male condoms at H-E-B seemed to be $6.97. I am very grateful for all the different options of affordable contraceptives at our local H-E-B and feel safe enough to consult with the pharmacist for advice. Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse